


Разбитые

by Mr_Sharkis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sharkis/pseuds/Mr_Sharkis
Summary: Питеру было шестнадцать.





	Разбитые

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликован на Фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/5337015

Питеру было шестнадцать, когда он в первый и последний раз влюбился. Это был лучший и худший мужчина на земле. Сильный, пропахший порохом охотник с удивительными светлыми глазами. Когда он целовал его, Питер забывал о семье и запретах. Забывал о том, о чем забывать нельзя.  
Питеру было семнадцать, когда его вечная любовь рассыпалась рябиновым пеплом. Он выл ночами и рвал когтями собственные вены, с извращенным удовольствием наблюдая как они исцеляются.  
Питеру было восемнадцать, когда собственная сестра пригрозила ему психиатрической лечебницей, если он не прекратит рвать себя на куски. Ему было все равно. Ему было все равно, пока испуганный восьмилетний Дерек не прижался к нему, отчаянно шепча:  
— Дядя, пожалуйста, не умирай.  
Питеру было двадцать, когда его полюбили. Он не был лучшим, не был худшим. Он был милым и влюбленным. У него были темно-зеленые глаза и никакого пороха в запахе. Он был оборотнем. С ним невозможно было забыть запреты. Но этого и не требовалось.  
Питеру было двадцать шесть, когда его мир разбился на куски и остался лежать там, где когда-то был его дом.

Крису было двадцать шесть, когда он встретил Ангела с потрясающими голубыми глазами и лукавой улыбкой на пухлых губах. И его совсем не заботило то, что голубизна глаз его Ангела при полной луне сменяется расплавленным золотом.  
Крису было двадцать семь, когда он впервые взял на руки дочь. Держа на руках забавного малыша, он знал, что больше никогда не увидит Ангела. Он понял, что променяет все на свете, лишь бы видеть радость в таких же, как его, глазах.  
Крису было тридцать четыре, когда он случайно увидел своего Ангела. Он улыбался кому-то, кого Крис не видел. Кому-то, кто надел на его изящные пальцы золотое кольцо. Он понял, что отдал бы все, что имеет, лишь бы видеть эту улыбку каждый день.  
Крису было тридцать шесть, когда он впервые навел пистолет на собственную сестру. Она вернулась пропахшая костром и болью, безумно хохоча:  
— Твой волчара сдох!  
Крис гнал всю ночь, не позволяя себе думать. Никаких мыслей, только действия. Быстро, пока не поздно. Прийти в больницу, шантажом, жалостью и деньгами получить пропуск в палату и терять драгоценное время, боясь сделать последний шаг. Он едва ли слышал врача, говорившем о глубокой коме и сильных ожогах. Это все неважно, важно лишь когда он очнется. Он ведь очнется?  
— Нет.  
Что? Этого не может быть. Нет.  
Крис делает шаг и падает в пустоту.  
Он ошибся, проиграл, сделал неверный выбор, и его Ангел лежит на кровати, изломанный и сожженный.  
— Питер.  
Хрипло. Надломанно. И слишком поздно.  
Он возвращается домой. К холодной жене, безумной сестре и ласковой дочери.  
Крису тридцать шесть, когда он понимает, что его семья не стоит ничего.

Крису сорок два, и он абсолютно пуст. На его глазах вырвали горло его сестре, но ему все равно. Ему все равно на рыдающую дочь. Он боится лишь полыхавшего в голубых глазах безумия. Он закрывает глаза и слышит треск разорванной глотки, чувствует запах паленой кожи.  
Нет, пожалуйста. Почему? Почему у него на глазах?  
Он садится за руль, тщетно пытаясь завести машину дрожащими руками. Эллисон настойчиво забирает ключи, заставляя пересесть на пассажирское кресло. Все равно. Лишь бы уехать и не видеть красное пламя в зеленых глазах Дерека.  
Крису сорок три, и ему снятся кошмары. Он собственными руками разводит костер под ногами связанного Ангела. Он заходит в церковь и долго смотрит на крест.  
Есть ли ему прощение?  
— Нет, — шепчет разбитыми губами Ангел в его кошмарах.  
— Нет, — кривится идеальными губами Питер в его реальности.  
Крису сорок пять. Он похоронил жену, сестру и дочь. Он хочет живьем закопать отца, но на его кровати раскинулся обнаженный Питер.  
— Я могу убить его, — шепчет в ночи искареженный Ангел.

Питеру тридцать пять. Он побывал в аду и вернулся. Он умирал и воскресал. Он вгрызался в жизнь до тех пор, пока сведенные челюсти стало невозможно разжать. Теперь Питер намертво связан с жизнью и не чувствует ничего.  
Каждое утро он уходит от любовника, что смотрит на его больными светлыми глазами и пахнет порохом. Каждое утро он уходит от кого-то, кто значил для него слишком много.  
Питеру тридцать пять, и он не чувствует ничего, но во снах его крепко целует сильный, пропахший порохом охотник с удивительными светлыми глазами.


End file.
